


Pleasure of Relief

by Echovous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Asexual Character, Gen, Gladiators, M/M, Minor Injuries, Suggestive Themes, but Soundwave’s ace as hell and doesn’t understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: Megatron gets injured in the Pits.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Pleasure of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> _Gone wrong?_
> 
> Nah, haha... _Unless?_
> 
> Kidding—Enjoy!

Every step up the Pit’s stairs felt like their own separate fight.

He’d torn something. _Badly._ And while it hadn’t prevented him from participating in the celebration held for his latest win, it made it nearly impossible to climb up the stairs to his habsuite.

_Something was misaligned, that or full on torn. Whichever of the two, it was serious enough to limit his range of movement..._

When he finally dragged himself into his habsuite, Soundwave was already in their shared chambers. The silent mech was sitting on his own berth with a datapad in his lap. His indigo plating shone in the dim light, evidence of a shower. 

_Primus, how long had it taken him to get back?_

He moved to the chair beside his berth, grunting audibly as he slowly lowered into a sitting position. 

Soundwave’s helm was up now, watching him.

“Pit...” he murmured. “I tore something badly...” he looked over to Soundwave. “What’s our supplies looking like?”

The silent mech put his datapad down and reached for a jack plugged into his helm.

“Oh, you’re listening to music,” he stated the obvious, feeling a little stupid for not realizing.

_Well, now that he had Soundwave’s attention..._

“Is there any nanite salve?” He asked.

Soundwave paused for a moment before shaking his helm.

“None?”

Soundwave nodded.

“No electron supplements, either?”

Another nod.

“What about rerouters?”

This time, after a moment of hesitation, Soundwave reached for his own shoulder. Megatron watched as slim digits dig under surface plating, coming out with two rerouters in an apologetic, caught redhanded fashion. His optics widened at the sight. Soundwave never used rerouters... _He must’ve been hurt badly this cycle to plug _two_ into his systems..._

“K-Keep those in,” Megatron stuttered, still a little shocked at the sight. “I’ll just have to rest mine.”

 _Not his first choice, but it wasn’t like they had many choices in the Pits._

Megatron gripped the back of the chair and took in a deep in-vent before pushing with all of his might. His plan was to try not to put too much pressure on the torn components as he made his way over to his berth, but his pedes inevitably took some of his weight. As they did, and his legs straightened, pain jolted through his sensor net. He roared, collapsing back into the chair, feeling as though he were paralyzed from the waist down.

A soft thump caught his attention and he looked up to see that Soundwave had jumped off his berth.

“I tore something,” Megatron explained again, spreading his knees to gesture at the plating. He sighed in frustration as even _that_ hurt.

Soundwave’s frame froze the way it always did when he was focusing, and despite no visible reaction, there was a brief pulse of sorrow in his field. _Not solemness..._ Sorrow _. As if he’d already lost him..._ It only served to make him realize that if he couldn’t heal by next cycle, he was as good as dead in the Pits... 

_How had he let this happen to him?_

Megatron didn’t have the chance to deeply think it, through. He was watching in slow-motion as Soundwave dropped to his knees in front of him and crawled closer. His legs reflexively attempted to close, but Soundwave had already placed himself between them. 

“What are you...” He drifted off as the silent mech’s slim digits trailed up the seams in his thighs.

_Was Soundwave going to... He’d never shown an interest in... oh._

Megatron quickly realizing what he was trying to find: the latch for his thigh plating. _Of course he was. Soundwave didn’t interface. What was he thinking?!_ Megatron tried to reclaim his processor from the gutter as Soundwave found the latch and released it. 

The smaller mech lifted his thigh plate, revealing the more sensitive components, and Megatron didn’t know where to look so he just looked up. Once again, he could feel slim digits sliding directly over the sensor wire, gently pulling at a few. He bit his derma, praying that Soundwave couldn’t feel the heat radiating from the panel right beside him.

He risked a glance down, finding that Soundwave had leaned forward to get a better look. This brought the silent mech’s faceplate near microns from his panel. “Primus...” he murmured. “J-Just don’t do anything else. I think I’m going to leave it...” 

There was a pulse of disagreement from Soundwave.

_Yeah. Maybe he was right... He should be worrying about this a bit more..._

“Could you actually get me some ice,” he asked. _For both his injuries and his panel..._

Soundwave nodded and stood, turning to walk to the freezer stored under Megatron’s berth. This gave him time to breathe and attempt to cool his systems. 

_To no avail. He was still running a little hot from his earlier fights and so far, none of Soundwave’s ministrations were helping with that._

Soundwave took out two frozen bags and laid them out on the floor. He then crouched down to grab a tool from a drawer to begin smashing the ice into chunks. Once he was done, he returned with one bag in each servo, placing them each in front of him

Thankfully, Megatron was already mentally prepared for when the silent mech joined the bags by his pedes. Though, he wasn’t prepared for when Soundwave pushed at his knees as if to ask _why aren’t these open for me?_. 

Megatron bit back a groan and turned his helm away to hide any blush as he spread his legs. The silent mech was between them in an instant, lifting up his thigh plate again. Soundwave held it up with one servo, reaching for a bag of crushed ice with his other servo. When he pressed it against the sensitive wiring, it took all of Megatron’s strength to keep from crushing the smaller mech between his thighs in a knee-jerk reaction. The cold was almost too much, but it wasn’t too long before he got used to it and began to feel soothed. 

Ice wouldn’t help his natural healing nanites work faster, but it would slow down the neural signals between the injury and his processor, making it a little more bearable.

Soundwave put one of the ice bags on his other thigh before pushing down both of the bags. Megatron respectfully looked away again, not wanting his panel to begin to heat up again after it’d already cooled. _Relief was so much better than pleasure... At least right now._

He looked again when Soundwave had pushed the bags in deep enough to partially close his thigh plating. The silent mech checked the latched one more time before walking back over to his berth and climbing onto it. 

“Thank you, Soundwave.”

The silent mech just gave him a nod before plugging back into his music.


End file.
